Letters to the Past
by Ichigo
Summary: Hermione opens a letter from Sirius and is thrown into the past right into Sirius' lap. McGonagall's a nervous wreck, Dumbldore is highly amused, and a young Sirius wont let her out of his sight. Whats a girl to do? Fall in love of course COMPLETE
1. Letters to the Past

Letters to the Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
By Ichigo  
  
It was another dreary day. The rain poured down hard as a young woman sat in the library, intent on her work. She was in her seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had a lot to show for it. She had been a prefect in her fifth year and had gotten top O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Now however she was taking a bit off from her book-wormish ways. She wasn't the same old Hermione Granger everyone remembered her as. Seven years tend to change people and little by little she had transformed into a raving beauty.   
  
Long chestnut curls hung down her back, honey golden eyes sparkled underneath dark, sooty eyelashes, and her luscious lips could drive any man to his knees. Her dangerous curves were simply an added bonus. Of course she wasn't the only one changing either. Her two best friends had grown into the most handsome men in the whole school. Neither had the title of 'Slytherin Sex God' but then again who would want to be compared to Draco Malfoy? No. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly had their own charm about them and they didn't have to sleep with half the population to get it. Both were extremely well built from their years on the quiditch field and both had a smile to make any girl swoon.   
  
The Golden Trio. They had heard the name once in the corridors between class and, throwing modesty aside, agreed with it. Hermione, smarter than your average temptress, Ron, loyal to the end with more than a few tricks up his sleeves, and of course Harry, the 'boy who lived and brought down you-know-who'. The three of them were unstoppable.   
  
However nothing last forever…  
  
A tapping noise on the window above Hermione's head brought her out of the daze she had gotten lost in. She looked up to find a large black owl, it's green eyes staring expectantly at her. She hastily opened the window and watched as it swooped in, ruffled its feather, and handed her an envelope. Hermione absently patted the owls head after detaching the letter and it flew away. However before she could open the letter Professor McGonagall had bust through the doors and snatched the letter from her hands.   
  
"Oh thank the lord I got here soon enough! Come with me Hermione. Gather your things. Come on." McGonagall looked nervous and Hermione confusedly stuffed her things into her bag and followed her out. In a previous year she would assume it was from a death eater or Voldemort himself. However Voldemort was now dead and his followers had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban where they had found new guards for them. Thankfully all dementors were locked up as well.  
  
"Professor? What's going on?" Hermione asked warily.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." They had reached a stone gargoyle and Professor McGonagall mutter a quick 'Lemon drops' and ascended the stairs. Hermione, nervous and confused, followed her up. When they reached the doors to Dubledore's office Professor McGonagall strolled right on through, ignoring her manners to knock.   
  
Hermione was quite surprised to see Sirius there. He looked livid and glared at McGonagall. However when he saw her his expression lightened considerably and he winked at her. For reasons unknown to her she blushed and smiled at him. Over the years he had gotten much more handsome and looked at least ten years younger than his 38. He had gained many muscles and had a roguishly handsome quality about him that, were he not known as a convicted murderer, would make masses of women fall at his feet.   
  
"Ah! Ms. Granger, Please have a seat. Mr. Black and I were just discussing you." Professor Dumbledore smiled at her with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Hermione reluctantly sat down eyeing everyone in the room.  
  
Dumbledore seemed highly amused at something while McGonagall was in quite the opposite boat looking stressed and embarrassed. Sirius on the other hand was faltering between extreme anger and relief. When she looked over at him, she caught him staring. She almost lost herself in his deep chocolate eyes. Strands of his hair kept falling into his face from the low ponytail he wore and Hermione simply itched to brush it aside for him. Hermione broke their gaze and shifted her eyes back to Dumbledore, embarrassed at her train of thought. She had known for a while now that she had feelings for the man she knew as her best friends guardian, however she tried to keep it down thinking it wasn't right to feel that way about a man who was old enough to be her father.   
  
"What is it you were discussing, Professor?" Hermione asked when she had regained her voice.   
  
"A disturbance has occurred in time revolving around yourself and Sirius. McGonagall seems to think we should stop it while Sirius here insists we should let things take their course. I have to admit he has a point though. If we interrupt what was meant to happen it could very well change things as we know it."  
  
"I still don't think we should let her run off to the past and get into Merlin only knows what!" Professor McGonagall seemed to be wavering in her judgment as her voice did not hold as much conviction as earlier.  
  
"You know as well as anyone I would never let her come to any harm! Be it in this time or the Marauders time! It has already happened Minerva. Let it take its course." Sirius looked at her as if willing her to agree.  
  
She caved.  
  
"Alright! Go gallivanting off!" She threw up her hands in defeat muttering to herself, 'I've never…poor child'  
  
Hermione, confused as ever looked to Sirius for an answer. When he just sat there grinning like a fool she almost laughed but looked to Dumbledore instead.   
  
"Could someone please tell ME what's going on?" She was getting rather annoyed and impatient.  
  
"Certainly!" Sirius beamed, "Twenty years ago a girl fell into my lap claiming she was from the future. Well it's not nice to mess with Destiny's plans" He glanced at McGonagall as he said that part, "So I'm making sure nothing changes." He pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her.   
  
Hermione cautiously took the letter and opened it. She felt a tug at her heart not too different from when she traveled by portkey. However now as the world flew by her in a blur she could hear a voice in her head that sounded oddly like Sirius only different somehow. This voice wasn't as deep and smooth, almost like it was a younger him. As the sensation stopped Hermione opened her eyes, which she had not realized she had closed.  
  
She looked up and sure enough she was sprawled in an eighteen year old Sirius' lap. He had a shocked expression on his face at first but then he grinned at her almost wolfishly.   
  
"Well would you look at what I caught." Hermione heard chocked laughter and looked over to find what looked like Harry sitting beside him. However if Sirius was only eighteen then that would have to be…James Potter.   
  
"Nice catch." Hermione looked behind her at the new voice and sure enough found a younger version of Remus Lupin grinning at her.  
  
Just as she was about to faint she saw the headmaster walk in. "Ah! I expected you a week ago Hermione! Time travel just isn't what it used to be." He 'tsk'ed and shook his head. And with that everything went black.  
  
When she woke up next she was in the infirmary. Poppy was bustling about making healing potions when she noticed her. "Your awake! Thank Merlin! You've been out of it for a few days now dearie. Mr. Black though has barley left your side. Except for classes and when Potter or Lupin drag him away to eat of course." She was smiling at Hermione as if it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.   
  
Hermione looked over to see the man in question sitting in a chair. He was leaned over resting his head on his arms that were crossed and resting on her bed. He made the cutest sight that Hermione reached over, without thinking, and brushed the hair that had fallen in his eyes away. He stirred then, feeling her touch. His eyes slowly opened and, realizing his position, he blushed.   
  
"Hi." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," He grinned back.  
  
Author's Note: Let me know if you want me to continue. I wrote this story because I love Sirius and Hermione stories yet I see so few of them. If you like what you see and want me to update faster then I would be more than happy to. Merlin only knows it would take me forever to finish it without the motivation of readers/reviews. Thanks to everyone who read it and I hope you enjoyed it! See ya next chapter! 


	2. Fairy Tale Life

When she woke up next she was in the infirmary. Poppy was bustling about making healing potions when she noticed her. "Your awake! Thank Merlin! You've been out of it for a few days now dearie. Mr. Black though has barley left your side. Except for classes and when Potter or Lupin drag him away to eat of course." She was smiling at Hermione as if it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.   
  
Hermione looked over to see the man in question sitting in a chair. He was leaned over resting his head on his arms that were crossed and resting on her bed. He made the cutest sight that Hermione reached over, without thinking, and brushed the hair that had fallen in his eyes away. He stirred then, feeling her touch. His eyes slowly opened and, realizing his position, he blushed.   
  
"Hi." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," He grinned back.  
  
Letters to the Past  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By Ichigo  
  
  
  
When neither of them could think of anything else to say they starred at anything but each other. It was an awkward moment before Poppy came over.  
  
"Alright. Well, you aren't hurt and I see no reason why you can't go join everyone in the great hall for dinner. Hurry along now or you'll be late." She winked once at Hermione and bustled them through the door before turning to tend to another student currently in her care.   
  
"So your from the future, huh?" The silence was broken by a grinning Sirius.  
  
Hermione looked startled by the question but nodded to him. "Yea, but I don't know why or how I'm here…well I kinda know how." She avoided his questioning gaze and decided to change the subject. "But as long as I'm here I might as well enjoy it right?" She smiled at him and they entered the great hall.  
  
She suddenly felt very self-conscious of all the people starring at her. She just realized she didn't know anyone and was terrified to be alone in this strange place. However, Sirius, realizing her predicament, grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.  
  
Earlier that day Dumbledore had talked to Remus, James and himself. He gave strict instructions that no one was to know of her true identity. They were to help her along until he found a way for her to get home. As for the discussion she had fallen in upon, they now had detention for the remainder of the week. Thankfully it was now Thursday.   
  
Sirius casually walked over to the marauders, his 'catch' in hand. Ever since the first day he had met her his friends had begun to call her 'his catch'.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sirius was needless to say shocked when a beautiful young woman literally fell into his lap. Quickly recovering he quipped, "Well would you look at what I caught." He heard James laughing and Remus grinned and remarked, "Nice catch"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
When Sirius finally reached them he sat down, quickly pulling Hermione onto his lap as there was no other seats left. She gave a squeak of surprise and blushed prettily. A red head sitting across from her eyed her with a growing smile. She jutted out her hand, "Hi! I'm Lily Evans. You must be Hermione. The guys haven't stopped talking about Sirius' 'catch'."  
  
Hermione choked with embarrassment. "Hi." She managed weakly.  
  
"Oh! You must be tired after your trip from America." She laughed lightly, "And here I am already chatting your ear off."  
  
"Oh no. Don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you." Hermione smiled brightly at the woman who would give birth to her best friend.   
  
They talked merrily for the next few minutes, Hermione being very careful about what she revealed of herself. Sirius had whispered to her what they had told people about her. To everyone else it seemed as a couple deeply in love whispering nothings into the others ear. She had learned of a rumor about her and Sirius dating. Of course now she couldn't really dispute it considering her current position on his lap and the so called 'whispered nothings'. So they went along with it saying she was his girlfriend coming to visit him from the states.  
  
Hermione secretly was enjoying this treatment immensely. However she tried desperately to hide it from herself, too afraid of being hurt. She knew that it would all end once she was returned home and that thought kept her from giving herself up entirely to her desires.  
  
Sirius on the other hand knew what was to come but hand no intentions of keeping his desires at bay. He was determined to get her to open up to him more. So what was a man to do? Lay on the charm. And that he did.  
  
It was latter that night when everyone was asleep in their dormitories when Sirius creped up to Hermione's bed. He sat down by her sleeping form, smiling as she instinctively curled up to his warmth. "Hermione…" He gently shook her but she did not stir. Thinking back to a muggle story he once heard called 'Sleeping Beauty' he smirked. It would certainly be interesting to find out if it works.   
  
Sirius leaned over her, his weight on his elbows that rested on either side of her body. He was just about to close the gap when her eyes shot open. She bolted up, knocking him off her while giving them both a headache. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him.   
  
He grinned, still rubbing at his forehead, "Trying to awaken my sleeping beauty. Now that I have your attention…" He grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him, "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?" Sirius, much to Hermione's surprise, had wrapped her in a warm cloak and shielded them with the invisibility cloak as they maneuvered down the corridors.  
  
"It's a surprise." He grinned at her and picked up the pace a bit. Two staircases, several twisting paths, and a possessed suit of armor later they were at the locker rooms for the Griffindor Quidditch Team.  
  
Sirius slipped out from under the cloak to grab a broom then hopped on. He held out a hand to her, "Get on."  
  
Hermione eyed the broom warily and glanced back up to Sirius' handsome face, "I'm not good with brooms. They don't like me and I'm perfectly fine with my feet on the ground."  
  
"Oh, but you see Hermione, I had plans to sweep you off your feet." And with that said he did exactly as he said he would. He swept her off her feet. She almost dropped the invisibility cloak she held tightly in her grasp from surprise.  
  
"SIRIUS!" He laughed as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her nose was cold on his skin but he could feel his body warming to her. Sirius kissed the top of her head as he slowed his broom and glided softly to the ground. When Hermione looked around herself she found a beautiful garden and a pond gleaming with the stars reflection.   
  
It was breath-taking. 


	3. Late Night Activities

Hermione eyed the broom warily and glanced back up to Sirius' handsome face, "I'm not good with brooms. They don't like me and I'm perfectly fine with my feet on the ground."  
  
"Oh, but you see Hermione, I had plans to sweep you off your feet." And with that said he did exactly as he said he would. He swept her off her feet. She almost dropped the invisibility cloak she held tightly in her grasp from surprise.  
  
"SIRIUS!" He laughed as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her nose was cold on his skin but he could feel his body warming to her. Sirius kissed the top of her head as he slowed his broom and glided softly to the ground. When Hermione looked around herself she found a beautiful garden and a pond gleaming with the stars reflection.  
  
It was breath-taking.  
  
Letters to the Past  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By Ichigo  
  
"It's gorgeous!" Hermione breathed as she slowly got to her feet. Her eyes gazed around her in awe and she was suddenly very grateful to Sirius for sharing it with her.  
  
"At the risk of sounding corny: You, Hermione Granger, are the gorgeous one." Sirius tucked a stray hair behind her ear and grinned at her.  
  
Hermione smiled and decided that for once in her life she would throw caution to the wind. Standing slightly on tippy toes Hermione brushed her lips against his. It was barely a kiss and she pulled back the tiniest bit, allowing Sirius to take the next step. Oh and he did!  
  
Sirius bent over her, one hand upon her neck, urging the kiss on, the other hand splayed across her lower back, keeping her pinned to him. He softly slipped his tongue across her bottom lip and was rewarded when Hermione moaned in the back of her throat, a fact he was sure she wasn't aware of at the moment. Sirius nibbled on her bottom lip before sucking on it lightly.  
  
Hermione however had other plans and slipped her hand inside his outer robes. She slid them up the back of his shirt, desperate for some kind of contact. When she moved her hands a little lower Sirius growled and ravished her mouth as if he had been holding back. He backed her into a tree, lifting her slightly so she had to wrap her legs around him to keep from falling. Sirius grunted in approval of the position and let his hands trail down her sides, skimming her breast ever so slightly.  
  
Hermione gasped into their kiss and arched into him when she felt the contact. With the kiss broken, their eyes met. They could clearly see the desire they held for one another. Both were panting hard from their activities. Hermione, with her legs still wrapped around him, could feel the evidence of his desire and was a little shocked despite herself. Sure she had snogged before but this was far beyond a snogging session. This was passion. Full blown, fire in his eyes, satin electricity in his touch, and a finale to top them all. But was it love?  
  
Hermione had pushed him away after that thought. It was impossible for him to love her. Even if they were the same age now and the fact that he was 'Harry's Godfather' was at least two to four years from now.HE had only known her for a mere week. You can't fall in love in a week. Hermione had excepted that she loved him but for her it had been more than a week. Were they ready for this kind of commitment? Was that word even a thought in his mind?  
  
"Take me back." Her voice shook with emotion and Sirius just stood there dumbfounded. What had he done?  
  
"Hermione.I'm sorry.I-" He couldn't find the words to expresses how sorry he was for something he had no clue as to what it was. She saved him the trouble of figuring it out however.  
  
"Look, Sirius. This is wonderful, your wonderful, but-" Hermione tried to get the words past the lump in her throat.  
  
"But?" He felt as if he were dying inside. That one word, one syllable, could ruin his hopes and shatter his heart.  
  
"But I can't.now with someone who doesn't love me. I just couldn't." Hermione interrupted him when she saw him open his mouth to speak, "And lust is not the same as love." Seeing his shocked expression she turned away from him, "Seeing as how I've probably just scared you off can you please just take me back to Griffindor Tower?"  
  
Sirius walked up to her and wrapped her arms about her, a smile playing on his lips. "I don't know if I can. You see, I brought you out here for a reason and I can't let you leave until I've finished."  
  
Authors Notes: I love you guys so much! Thanks for all the reviews you don't know just how happy you've made me! (isn't that a song?.*shrugs*) I was so flattered and I feel so loved that I just HAD to write more! Lol. ^_- Love ya!  
  
P.S. I'm currently building a website for Hermione/Sirius fan fictions. I first need to get the authors permission and then organize and beautify everything. I'll let you know when it's up and running though. 


	4. Moonlit Conversations

"But I can't.not with someone who doesn't love me. I just couldn't." Hermione interrupted him when she saw him open his mouth to speak, "And lust is not the same as love." Seeing his shocked _expression she turned away from him, "Seeing as how I've probably just scared you off can you please just take me back to Griffindor Tower?"  
  
Sirius walked up to her and wrapped her arms about her, a smile playing on his lips. "I don't know if I can. You see, I brought you out here for a reason and I can't let you leave until I've finished."  
  
Letters to the Past  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By Ichigo  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. What was he saying?  
  
"Hermione, I came out here because I wanted to tell you something. I do love you." Sirius sighed as he let his arms drop from where they were around her. He walked over to a tree and sat down, leaning against it.  
  
"I don't get it. I was always the so-called playboy or whatever. But then you came along. In less than a week you managed to become the only thing on my mind. A week!" Sirius laughed and dropped his head into his hands. "I don't get it but I feel as if I know you from somewhere else. Weird." Sirius sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced up at the stars.  
  
"Sirius?" Hermione sat next to him still in shock. He refused to look at her. "Sirius?" When he glanced over their eyes locked. "Do you mean it?" The moonlight bathed them, turning them into something completely earth real. The light glittered off his messed up hair and sparkled in his eyes, playing across his features.  
  
Sirius was taking in her moonlit figure as well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes." His answer was clearly spoken and he looked directly in her eyes so she was sure there were no doubts. Sirius was surprised when she cried out and threw her arms about him. Eyes wide he held onto her, pulling her into his lap and planting soft kisses on her cheek to calm her down.  
  
Never before had she thought it was possible. It was illogical, unreal, and fantasy. Nothing more. But then here she was, crying in the arms of the man she loved, who, after a week, had claimed his love for her as well. Hermione couldn't be happier.  
  
Sniffing, Hermione blushed and looked up. "Sorry." She laughed when she noticed his shirt, wet with her tears. "I usually don't get this emotional."  
  
Sirius grinned at her but instead of speaking he simply leaned in and kissed her. That night they sat by the hidden lake and talked for hours. Sirius talked all about his life and how he had met James, and Remus. Hermione frowned when he mentioned Peter and bit his head off for it. Later when he asked what it was about she simply told him she knew him in her time and had an extreme dislike for him. When he saw the hells of fire in her eyes he dropped the subject and moved on quickly.  
  
"Thanks for tonight. I had a wonderful time." Hermione smiled and bent down from the step she was on to kiss him. Sirius smiled into the kiss and pulled her down to him, causing her to fall, splayed across his chest. He deepened the kiss at her gasp of surprise.  
  
"No. Thank you." Sirius said when they had to part for lack of air. He kissed her one more time before letting her walk back up to her room. He watched her go and smiled as he collapsed on a couch in the common room.  
  
"You work fast, don't you?" Sirius jumped at the voice. He turned around to find Dumbledore grinning at him. "I think we should have a talk."  
  
Authors Note: LOL! you thought he was gonna rape her didn't you! ^_- Personally I agree with Tanya-Mordred. I would defiantly not care if I loved or lusted in Sirius Black's arms! But hey *shrugs* I'm not hermione. I am however writing a self insertion fic and will be more than happy to fall into his arms ^_- Now as for the reviews I've been getting: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU 


	5. Confrontations

"Thanks for tonight. I had a wonderful time." Hermione smiled and bent down from the step she was on to kiss him. Sirius smiled into the kiss and pulled her down to him, causing her to fall, splayed across his chest. He deepened the kiss at her gasp of surprise.  
  
"No. Thank you." Sirius said when they had to part for lack of air. He kissed her one more time before letting her walk back up to her room. He watched her go and smiled as he collapsed on a couch in the common room.  
  
"You work fast, don't you?" Sirius jumped at the voice. He turned around to find Dumbledore grinning at him. "I think we should have a talk."  
  
Letters to the Past  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By Ichigo  
  
The next morning Sirius woke up to be greated by a very angry Hermione. She was standing ove his bed, arms crossed, and her foot tapping impatiently at the floor.  
  
"Sirius Black! How could you?! I expected many things out of you but this stunt tops them all!" She threw her hands above her head as she said the last part and huffed at him.  
  
He looked extreamly confused and nervous. "What did I do?"  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed at him, "You know very well what you did. Did you think I would fall asleep so fast as to miss your conversation? I can't believe you would do such a thing!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You work fast, don't you?" Sirius jumped at the voice. He turned around to find Dumbledore grinning at him. "I think we should have a talk."  
  
"What about Professor Dumbledor?" Sirius looked nervously at the headmaster as he took a seat on the couch opposite of him.  
  
"Sirius. I know what your up to. Not that I blame you but honestly!" The twinkle never left his eyes and looked more amused than condescending.  
  
"Putting a spell on yourself to make you younger so you could go back in time to make sure Hermione fell in love with you without the barrier of age is quite an accomplishment. Bravo! However. You do realize you are disrupting time?"  
  
Sirius sat there shocked. "How did you know, Albus?"  
  
The headmaster chuckled, "I know everything dear boy! Tis a secret of mine I shall keep till my death, which wont be for another hundred years or so." Sirius laughed with him for a moment. "You do realize we will have to set things straight though. After all, I can't have a thirty eight year old man taking classes he took twenty years ago. Nor can I have a time traveler falling in love with said man in the past. She will be confused. You must straighten things out in your own time."  
  
Sirius nodded his head smiling to himself. "Alright. You win Albus. I'll take her to the room of requirement tomorrow morning and we'll be gone. Oh and my younger self is under a very strong sleeping draught which should last another day or so." Sirius winked and headed up to his dorm.  
  
So much has happened.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Hermione was smiling in amusment at him. "Honestly! If you woud have just told me without this whole ordeal I would have still accepted you."  
  
Sirius had the grace to blush. "Well I didn't know that." He looked like a small child who just had a scolding. His head was bent watching as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap.  
  
Hermione laughed, "I am flattered though."  
  
Sirius grinned up at her and pulledher down on the bed with him. "Well now that thats settled! I'm still tired." Hermiones gave a squeak of surprise as she was pulled onto the bed and he cuddled up to her.  
  
"Sirius! We have to get up!" Her protests, however, lost their spark as he nuzzled her neck. The two soon fell into a light slumber.  
  
Dumbledor sat in his office filling out some papperwork when there was a nock on his door. "Come in Mr. Potter."  
  
"Professor? I think there is something wrong with Sirius."  
  
Authors note: I know some people thought they were moving too fast but now you know why. they had already loved each other it just took them a week in the past to admit it! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry its so short. If anyone has any Hermione/Sirius fanfiction or fanart they would like posted on my new website that im working on just let me know in a review or email me! Thanx! 


	6. The 3rd Degree

Dumbledor sat in his office filling out some papperwork when there was a knock on his door. "Come in Mr. Potter."  
  
"Professor? I think there is something wrong with Sirius."  
  
Letters to the Past  
  
Chapter Six  
  
By Ichigo  
  
"Oh really?" Dumbledor waved to a chair sitting in front of his desk, "What do you think is wrong with him?"  
  
James sat down in the chair. He had worked up a lot of nerve to come to Dumbledor with the help of Remus and Lily. Petter seemed against the whole thing.  
  
"I noticed how much he has been spending with the new girl, Hermione Granger, and he's been acting strangly since he has met her. He could claim love but I think it's something else. You have to admit its a bit strange for him to be spouting nonsense of love after a week! This is still Sirius Black we're talking about!" James gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "And...We found him under a sleeping draught. He was under his bed, Professor. We took him to the hospital wing but then at dinner he was already up and about, chatting with Hermione."  
  
"I see. Well that is indeed strange. I'm afraid however that only he can tell you what is going on, if he so choses to. He'll be leaving today so you'd better hurry if you intend to ask him."  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
Sirius woke up to Hermiones smiling face. She was propped up on her elbow, staring down at him through half lidded eyes. He felt her feather light touches tracing invisible patterns across his unclothed chest and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." She leaned down to peck him on the lips.  
  
"Mmmm." When she pulled away he responded, "That it is. I could definatly get use to waking up to you every morning." He grined wolfishly at her and she laughed.  
  
"Untamable flirth!" Hermione exclaimed as he nibbled at her ear. She giggled and pulled away from him. "Breakfast is waiting, Dear."  
  
"It will just have to keep waiting then, wont it?" His grin widened at her scandalized expression and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly.  
  
"No it will not. I'm hungry!" He laughed at her whine and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He got dressed and they headed down to the common room where Lily and James were waiting for them.  
  
"It's about bloody time! What the hell kept you up all night that would make you sleep in so long? Or should I ask who?" James looked pointedly at Hermione who flushed in embaressment but managed a glare all the same.  
  
Sirius frowned at him and stepped protectivly in front of her, sheilding her from prying eyes. "Not what's on your mind. Perhaps we should talk in a more private setting? I'm sure you have some questions and I'd rather not answer then here." He looked around at the full common room, most of the people had just gotten back from breakfast.  
  
"All right." Lily stepped in, "How about we all go to a late breakfast?" She smiled when they agreed and fell in step behind James who stalked almost angrily down the hall.  
  
They reached the Great Hall and sat down. Hermione grabbed a muffin and looked hesitantly between the three old friends.  
  
"Spill it. Ever since you've met her you've been acting different. What's going on, Sirius?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, old friend." He smiled at their confused looks. "Let us eat and I'll explain everything." So it was a strained silence that passed over them as Hermione munched on her muffin nervously and Sirius shoved quite a bit of sausage and pancakes down his throat.  
  
Sirius was just swalloing his last bit of orange juice when James pounced on him, "Well?"  
  
"Hold your broom! Kids! They're so impatient!" Hermione laughed while he grinned but soon shut up at the looks she got.  
  
"No sense of humor...." But he quickly sombered up, "Alright. Well I fell in love with this gorgeous girl here about a year ago, although I only admited it to myself about a month or two ago. Well since there was quite an age difference I thought she wouldn't accept me and so I cast an illision spell, making me appear the age of eighteen and came back to the past with her. This is where it gets confusing." He looked at their disbelieving faces, smirked, and continued, "I made a very strong sleeping draught that would have made even Snape proud and used it on my younger self. My plan was to get her to fall in love with me in the past and then she'd have to admit her feelings for me in the future. Of course Dumbledore is no fool and caught on to me. But none of that matters now anyways because she loved me from the start. So now we're going back home." Sirius looked between the gaping James and Lily, "Any more questions?"  
  
"Just one. What the hell are you on?!" Lily exclaimed, looking at him as if he had grown five more heads, three legs and an arm sprouting from his back. Hermione laughed and the attention shifted to her.  
  
"It would seem that way, wouldn't it? But it's just like Sirius to pull a stunt as stupid as this." She winked at him as she said this.  
  
He held up his hand defensivly and said, "I am not responsible for what I do concerning you, for a fool in love is certainly a crazed man." He kissed her lightly and pulled back smiling like a kid in a candy shop.  
  
Hermione giggled at him and turned back to the others, "However, we need to be getting back." She stood up, followed by Sirius.  
  
"How?" James looked at them confused.  
  
"The Room of Requirment. It'll give us a portal back to our own time."  
  
And so the four of them began their treck through the halls of Hogwarts, searching for that one room. Sirius was kind of sad to be going. It had taken a lot of strength to be able to hold back from killing Peter then and there but it would only have made his life hell even sooner. Besides, he had messed with time enough as it was. He glanced down at Hermione, who was holding his hand as they walked. She was smiling brightly, apparently unable to contain her happiness. His mood lightened considerably with that knowledge. He had made her this happy. It was because of him that she had that extra bounce in her step. He sighed, contented.  
  
Authors note: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! And for good measure...THANK YOU! Lol! I'm so happy! I reached ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I saw that yesterday and I just had to write more! I've been so busy lately with packing and planning and such for my final goodbye visit to florida (i'm moved to kentucky recently and never got to say goodbye really) But I saw thoes reviews and just had to write more as a thank you gift. lol. I expect there will be one or two more chapters and an epilogue 


	7. Transformations

"The Room of Requirment. It'll give us a portal back to our own time."  
  
And so the four of them began their trek through the halls of Hogwarts, searching for that one room. Sirius was kind of sad to be going. It had taken a lot of strength to be able to hold back from killing Peter then and there but it would only have made his life hell even sooner. Besides, he had messed with time enough as it was. He glanced down at Hermione, who was holding his hand as they walked. She was smiling brightly, apparently unable to contain her happiness. His mood lightened considerably with that knowledge. He had made her this happy. It was because of him that she had that extra bounce in her step. He sighed, contented.  
  
Letters to the Past  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
By: Ichigo  
  
The group had finaly reached their destination. Hermione turned to the others with a smile on her face. "It was nice to meet you both!"  
  
James nodded his head at her, still a bit weary of her. Lilly had smiled, "And it was nice to meet the girl who could tame Sirius." she winked at Hermione, who in turn blushed.  
  
Sirius looked at his two old friends with no little amount of regret. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. There was just no easy way of saying goodbye. Ever.  
  
"Buck up! Look, Whatever happens in the future, happens! There is nother we can do about it. But whatever it is thats got you down, know this. We forgive you." James smiled at his friend as he noticed a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
Lilly turned to give him a hug and when they pulled apart Albus was standing there smiing at them.  
  
"I wanted to give you something before you left again. Now keep in mind this is extreamly illegal, dangerous, and something I would expect from you." Sirius gave a snort as a smile tugged at his lips. "I thought you might be happier not having to be on the run all the time. I came across this idenity potion in my closet and thought it would be perfect." He held out a case that supposedly had this potion in it and walked off.  
  
"Thank you." Sirius said and smiled as Albus called back over his shoulder, "Anytime, old friend. Anytime."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and looked to Hermione. With a final goodbye to James and Lilly they walked into the portal that woud take them back to their time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
With a thud they landed in front of the fireplace in Sirius home. Sirius walked to the bed in his room and sat down, opening the black case he carried. Hermione came to sit next to him as he pulled out a letter and read the contents aloud.  
  
"Dear Hermione and Sirius,  
  
The potion I have given to you is very dangerous since it is so unpredictable. It is not easily controlled and you have to be extreamly focused in order to achieve the desired effect. This potion will allow you to assume a new idenity. Of course it would be wise if you remained a Black since it would be easier to come by records for you and the fact that you would not have to change your blood (A trying and pain filled task, I assure you). All you have to do is concentrate on the details of your new idenity. Your age, appearence (Height, weight, coloring, ect.), and name. Remember, the choice to take this potion or not is yours, and yours alone. Be wise.  
  
Your friend, Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Sirius looked to Hermione and she smiled at him. "The choice is yours. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to be happy with you. If the only way I can live a life free of accusations is in this bottle then so be it."  
  
Hermiones smile widened and she jumped up and hugged him. "I'm so excited!" Sirius laughed and hugged her back. They spent the next hour going over details of who he would be and just talking and making jokes.  
  
"Maybe I'll be a big, overweight bully!"  
  
"With glasses and bleached hair!"  
  
"And I'll go around saying, 'Uhhh, wha?' all day long!"  
  
They both laughed at the menta image they got and set on another idea.  
  
"You could be the dashing hero named Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"As long as I get the hat and the ship you got a deal."  
  
They continued on until they actualy got serious and went with James Sirius Black, the epitome of tall, dark, and handsom with a mysterious twist. Now 24, he was home schooled and spent the last five years of his life helping his friend Charlie out in Romania. He left his little fan club of girls back home in America and found the love of his life while traveling.  
  
Sirius concentrated hard on the mental image of his new idenity and the information he had come up with (with some help from Hermione of course). He gulped down the potion and winced as it left a burning trail where it slid down his throat.  
  
Hermione watched, entranced, as he fell to his knees, his hair becomng shorter and darker, his eyes turning a deep blue, his body taking on a shorter and younger frame. With a flash of light he could stand again. The pain slowly faded to the back of his mind as his transformation was complete. He stood up slowly, getting use to his new body and 'memories' in the back of his mind.  
  
He grinned suddenly, taking Hermiones breath away. He looked just like he did in the photo she had seen from James and Lilly's wedding. Sirius walked over to her, bringing her into his arms and swooping in for a kiss.  
  
Authors note: Sorry it took so long to write this but I've been really busy with moving and all! So sorry but I'll have the epilogue out by tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! 


	8. Epilogue

Letters to the Past  
  
Epiogue  
  
By: Ichigo  
  
"I'm so excited and nervous and- Oh!" Hermione tripped as she ran up the stairs to the chapel, almost ruining her baby blue dress if not for the pair of strong arms that wrapped around her waist. The dress she wore was a satiny blue with sequence around the top and a ribbon under the breast that went about the back to tie off. From there it flowed out to the ground, a sparkle of beads glittering every now and then. Hermione blushed, "Thanks."  
  
An amused chuckle was her ersponse and she kissed the owner of the arms on the cheek before dashing up the stairs again, Sirius tagging along after her, grinning like a fool.  
  
Hermione burst through the doors, looking to her right, then to her left. She seemed to have spot what she was looking for as she jumped into action and dashed to her left, mindful of the long dress she wore. She pushed open another set of doors and disapeared from sight.  
  
"Good to know you haven't slowed her down, old fart." Ron walked up to Sirius still pulling on his tuxedo jacket. He grinned up at the taller man and ducked a playful swat on the head. "Still too fast for ya, old man."  
  
While Ron was busy laughing at his joke Sirius backhanded his forhead. Ron looked confused for a moment before it registered he had been hit. "What were you saying about my being a slow old man? Seemed to have knocked you in to place. You ned to respect your elders, boy." They both broke out laughing after Sirius had failed to hold his serious expression. his lips twitching up gave him away.  
  
Just then Harry broke in through the front doors, much the same way Hermione had only looking a lot more nervous.  
  
"I'm late! Ron! I need some help over here! Sirius!" He ran to his right and through another set of doors. The two folowed after him, still laughing.  
  
"And I thought my wedding was hecktic...."  
  
*An hour later...*  
  
"Do you Harry Potter, take Ginny Weasly to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Ginny Weasly, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you 'Man and Wife'. You may kiss the bride." The preacher grinned as the newly weds shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Cheers from the crowd were heard in the background as everyone stood and clapped. Wwhen they finally seperated from the kiss they smiled at each other and ran ran down the aisle, laughing as people threw rice and confette. Harry helped his bride onto the broom waiting outside and they soared into the air. Ginny waved her wand, shooting off the first firework of many to come that night and they flew off, to only God knows where to enjoy heir honeymoon.  
  
The party lasted much into the night, with wizards and witches shooting off fireworks from their wands and helping themselves to drinks and dancing around.  
  
As Hermione and Sirius sat down at a table after dancing a tray floated by with chapangne glasses. Sirius grabbed two and handed one to Hermione.  
  
She looked nervous for a moment, "I can't have that."  
  
"And why not? You've had it before." Sirius looked confused for a moment untill she patted her stomache.  
  
"It's not good for the baby." Hermione smiled at the dumbstruck look on Sirius' face.  
  
He smiled slowly, "Baby? We're gonna have a baby?" He stood up grabbing Hermione up as well and shouted, "We're gonna have a baby!" The crowd cheered for them and the party started again. Hermione laughed as she was twirled in the air.  
  
"I love you Hermione, so much." Sirius held onto her tightly, afraid that the last year had been al a dream, afraid she wasn't real.  
  
"I love you too, Sirius. I always have and I always will, no matter what." She kissed him passionatly, bringing his fears to a rest and loving the feel of his arms around her.  
  
Authors note: I'm done! Complete! FINALLY! I'm so happy! This is the first and only story I've ever written that I've recieved over 100 reviews for and I thank you for that! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writting this! 


End file.
